Things Lost and Found
by Wildmage1
Summary: What if Daine was from New York and one of Numairs spells gone awry brought her t Tortall? I know it sounds bad but give it a chance!!!!!chapter 4 is now up!!! sorry for the long wait!!!!!
1. Prologue: strange happenings

Veralidaine Sarrasri was not an average girl. On the outside, she looked just like any other 16 year old female. She had curly brown hair, big blue-gray eyes, full, sensitive lips and a stubborn chin. But on the inside, she was different. She felt alone, even when surrounded by a group of friends. She was adopted and always thought her parents were maybe spies that were killed during a mission, thus the government sent her to live with her adoptive parents until such time as she could be claimed and trained to be a spy. Obviously, she had an overactive imagination. Veralidaine (called Daine for short) also loved archery. She took classes everyday after school since she was 8. Now, she was even better than the teacher. When Daine held a bow in her hand, it was the only time she felt free. She also daydreamed often about faraway lands where kings and queens ruled, knights protected the people and sorcerers slayed evil demons. She never liked the idea of slaying dragons. She always thought dragons were good creatures. Some people thought she was crazy; her last boyfriend had freaked when he went to her house and saw her medieval weapons collection that consisted of mostly swords, longbows and crossbows. Needless to say, since that day, no other boy in her school talked to her very much. She really didn't care. Who needed these immature boys? Certainly not her!

One day, while walking home from archery, she decided to take the long way home and walk through the park. She loved walking through the park, even in the winter because she loved being surrounded by animals. She always had a special bond with animals, sometimes, if she really concentrated, she could hear tidbits of their thoughts. She wanted a pet of some kind, preferably a dog, but her parents were allergic to fur, didn't like lizards, and thought fish were a waste of space. So Daine walked through the park whenever she could. Today, like everyday she was there, birds, squirrels and mice flew and ran up to her. After listening to a sparrow's nesting problems, Daine felt dizzy. Her vision became fuzzy and she felt the strange sensation of falling but not going anywhere. Her ears roared and her eyes rolled up in her head as she fainted. The last thing she heard was the sound of all the animals chirping or squeaking in alarm as she fell to the ground.


	2. Confusion

Without warning, Daine fell on top of something soft yet firm. It felt like a person, but that was impossible! There was no one at the park! The girl hurriedly got to her feet and looked at the ground. A man lay in the grass. He had a swarthy complexion, soulful ebony eyes and longish wavy black hair tied back in a horsetail. He got to his feet and Daine noticed he was a foot taller than her 5'5. He had an amazed look on his face and his eyes betrayed happy excitement. Without warning, he swept Daine up in his arms and embraced her tightly. Thinking he wanted to rape or murder her, Daine struggled to get free. But she found his grip was too strong. She was certain this was the end, when he suddenly let her go. He had a huge grin on his face and Daine was more than a little frightened. _He must be a psycho!!!!_ She thought to herself. Her thoughts were confirmed when the man cried out

"By the Goddess I've done it!!!! Finally, after weeks of trying this damned spell I got it!!!" he looked at the frightened girl beside him. "Isn't it wonderful?"

Though she was scared out of her mind, she couldn't help but be curious. Magic always interested her and this crazy man said he tried a spell. "What are you talking about? Where am I? Who are you?"

"Oh, yes. I should explain things. For the past week I have been working on a spell to bring an object to me from another dimension. I never thought I would be able to transport a human from another dimension, though I suppose that would have been the next step." he then began to mumble something to himself. Feeling overwhelmed and confused, Daine began to notice her surroundings. She was in the middle of a forest at night, the perfect place for this crazy man to kill her or do God knows what else. But wouldn't he have already tried to kill her? He seemed harmless, though a little off his rocker. But Daine wanted her questions answered.

"Excuse me." she tried, but the man just ignored her. "Excuse me," she tried again, a little louder. No response. "EXCUSE ME!!!!!!!!!" she yelled. He looked at her in surprise.

"There's no need to yell." he said. Daine gasped in annoyance.

"Okay mister, you need to explain things a little better here because I have no idea what's going on!!! Who are you?! Where am I?! What the hell happened?!" she was nearly in hysterics at that point.

"Oh forgive me. I told you, I tried a spell to bring an object from another dimension and instead of a lifeless object, you came instead. What else did you want to know? Oh yes, my name. I'm Numair Salmalin and you are in Tortall. The Royal Forest to be precise. And you are?"

"Veralidaine, um, Daine, Sarrasri." Now that she had time to get her wits back together, she was intrigued. That was one thing about Daine. Once she got her mind back together, she always acted rationally. In this case, she was curious. "So, what kind of things does this Tortall place have?"

"Well, there's the Palace in Corus, where I'm headed tomorrow, the City of the Gods, also in Corus-"

"Hold on, you mean there's a king and queen?" Daine asked excitedly.

"Yes, King Jonathan and Queen Thayet."

"Are there mages? Knights?"

"Why, yes. Jon is actually trained to use his Gift to heal and fight. The basic uses. And in the Palace, we actually train young Knights-to-be. The King's Champion is actually quite strong in the Gift."

"What's a King's Champion?"

"The most talented knight in the realm. Her job is to protect and serve the king."

"Her job?" from everything Daine had read, knights were only men. Perhaps this place was different in that respect from medieval times in her own dimension.

"Yes. She actually disguised herself as a boy for years in order to earn her shield. Alanna is quite amazing. I have the privilege of calling her one of my closest friends." Daine was liking this place more and more by the second.

"And what about you? What do you do?"

"Well, I'm a mage. I was educated in the University at Carthak, far south, past the Inland Sea."

"Carthak is another country?"

"You catch on quick don't you?" Daine grinned. To think she was standing face to face with a mage!!!! "Well, if you don't mind, I'm a bit tired. That spell took a lot out of me. Tomorrow I hope you will accompany me to Corus and-"

"Yes!!!!!" Numair smiled.

"Very good. Time for bed." he handed her a blanket and took out a small pouch filled with powder. He walked around their camp, dropping the powder in a circle, mumbling words in a strange language. Then he circled the camp once more, still speaking. Black flames emerged from the powder then extinguished.

"What did you do?"

"A simple spell to keep anyone from seeing, hearing or sensing us while we sleep." he huddled beneath his own blanket. "I'm sure you don't want any surprise visitors." he closed his eyes and soon Daine could hear the mage's snores. She was too excited to sleep however. She was in some strange place and she loved it! Finally, a chance to see what it would be like to live in an age with mages, knights, kings and queens.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts, she didn't notice Numair was no longer snoring. All she knew was that she suddenly felt very tired. Her eyelids closed before she even had the time to suspect Numair spelled her. The mage smiled at the young girl beside him and closed his eyes to sleep.


	3. Corus

"There's so much of everything!" Daine exclaimed. She was sitting in front of Numair on his horse Spots, traveling through Corus. She saw countless shops and stalls, all selling such colorful clothes and jewelery. In New York, where she came from, there were stores, but none had this effect on her. She always thought things in New York were a little too gray for her tastes. But this place was bursting with life. She could almost feel the energy emitted from those people. Spots was a bit disgruntled at the moment, what with putting up with Numair's less than graceful riding, Daine's extra weight and the fact that Corus was so crowded with people he could barely walk. Daine sent a mental encouragement to the poor horse. He calmed down a bit. She turned to Numair. "You know, you should really try to improve on your riding style. Poor Spots is so uncomfortable."

"How do you know that?" the mage asked. Daine blushed a bit.

"I have a knack with animals. I can just tell." Numair looked at her doubtfully for a moment, then went back to looking around and steering Spots around so as not to step on anyone. Wanting to know more about Numair, Daine asked "So how do you become a mage?"

"Well, at Carthak, you study in the University until you get the mastery robe of whatever color you were aiming for."

"The robes have colors?"

"Yes. White is the lowest form of mastery. Black is the highest. Only 7 mages in the world have reached that level."

"What robe color are you?"

"Black."

Daine gaped at him. "You mean only 6 other people in the world besides you wear a black robe?"

"Yes. I hope you didn't think the spell that brought you here was an easy one. A lesser mage might've died trying to pull it off. There was a risk that I  might've died." Numair said matter-of-factly.

"What kind of things can you do?" Daine asked in amazement. Numair laughed.

"All kinds of things. I'm just a regular person like you."

"Yeah, with a lot of magic!" the girl grumbled. "So what's this "Gift" thing you were talking about last night?"

"The Gift is a person's magic abilities. Un-Gifted people are those who poses no magic. The Gift also has a certain color. You may have noticed mine is black. It is the color of your essence." Daine was nervous for a moment. If you had a black essence, didn't that make you evil? She asked Numair that question and was relieved to hear him laugh. "No, no, no. The color of your magic is usually the color of your eyes. If you had the Gift, it would come out blue-gray. Get it?" she nodded. "Good. Now, there's the Palace up ahead. I'll need to introduce you to Their Majesties which means you'll have to change into something more appropriate. I'll try to find Alanna, see if she can't get you something. Would you prefer a dress or breeches?"

"Um.. Breeches, I suppose." she said, not really sure what she was going to do when she met the king and queen. _But Numair is going to tell them that I'm from another dimension so I guess that excuses me from saying anything stupid._ She thought. They reached the gate and a young man took Spots and Numair's bags. Daine looked towards the actual Palace and gulped nervously. Then she gritted her teeth and stuck out her chin stubbornly. She would see this through and make Numair famous for bringing her here. She would also try to fit in here. In the past few hours, she felt more complete than she had in her entire life. She followed Numair to the Palace and to her new life.


	4. wild magic?

Hi!!!!! sorry it took me so long to update but I had to sneak on my comp. I hope you like this new chapter and don't worry I'll be updating a lot during the summer!!!!

Disclaimer: I forgot to put one on before. I don't own any of the characters except if I make one up later on. I don't own them so don't sue me. 

Once in the palace, Daine couldn't help but stare open mouthed at everything. It was so beautiful, decorated in red and gold. Numair led them to his suite and was about to open the door labeled "Numair Salmalin" when they heard a boyish voice behind them.

"So you're back, you old scoundrel." Daine turned to see a very short woman with shoulder length copper hair. She was stocky, not muscular, and obviously very fit. She had piercing violet eyes that made Daine slightly uneasy. They seemed to look through you rather than at you. Numair smiled and embraced her, lifting the woman off her feet.

"It's wonderful to see you again Alanna. But I would think you'd be at home with the baron at Pirate's Swoop." Alanna made a face.

"Thayet wanted me here to help train the new Rider recruits." Her eyes settled on Daine. "Who are you?"

"This is Veralidaine Sarrasri." The mage blushed slightly. "Her, uh, arrival here was under somewhat  unusual circumstances." The King's Champion looked at Numair suspiciously.

"What kind of unusual circumstances?"

"You remember the spell I was working on?" she nodded. "Well, I figured I should try it away from the palace and it's distractions. I tried it in the Forest and instead of bringing back an object from another dimension-"

"You brought her instead." Alanna added flatly. "Numair. You'll never change. This is just like you. No thought to the consequences of your damn spells. The poor girl must've lost her wits by now!"

"Um…I don't mean to interrupt, but I'm glad Numair brought me here. Tortall seems like a wonderful place. I'd like to know more about it."

Numair looked at Alanna triumphantly. "You see? I did something good."

" You're lucky she actually likes it here." she turned to Daine. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen."

"Ah, to be that young again. I suppose you know Numair will present you to Their Majesties." Daine nodded. "Do you have anything to wear?"

"No."

"I'm sure Kuri can find something for you." Daine didn't even ask who Kuri was, figuring she would find out sooner or later. "Do you prefer breeches or a dress?" Daine never liked dresses much and she said as much. "So breeches then?"

"Yeah." Alanna grinned.

"Good. I'm so glad you're not a 'lady' fit for nothing but flirting. Can you wield any weapons?"

"Yeah, longbow and crossbow. I'm okay with a sword."

"Better and better. I'm going to have to see how good you are if that's okay." Daine grinned.

"I would be honored."

"Wonderful. Follow me, please." The girl looked at Numair. He smiled and nodded.

"Just come back here so I can escort you to Their Majesties." Alanna walked away, Daine in tow. While walking, Daine asked

"Are you the King's Champion?"

"I see Numair has been telling you stories about me already. But, yes. I am the King's Champion. Nice to met you." Daine laughed. She liked Alanna.

Soon they came to a room filled with clothes. A little woman stood in the middle of it all. She looked up as Alanna entered, a smile lighting her dark face.

"Hello Lioness. Here for more breeches?"

"No. My friend Daine here needs something to wear to meet Jon and Thayet." after a pause she added "And some clothe for everyday use as well. I'm off to see Onua. See you later Daine." she waved goodbye and left.

"So you're new to the palace. How do you like it so far?"

"I love it so far. But then again, I've only been here a few minutes."

"The palace can be overwhelming. Just remember it's only a building after all."

"Thank you. I'll try to remember that."

"Now, let's get you outfitted." she handed Daine a pair of blue-gray breeches, a soft white shirt and a blue-gray tunic. Daine was glad she knew how to wear these things or she would have been very embarrassed. When she came out of the changing room, Kuri whistled. "You look beautiful. Now, here's some clothing for everyday wear." She handed Daine a few shirts, tunics and breeches in assorted colors. "Now get out of here." she added playfully. Daine smiled and left. 

As soon as she walked out, she was overwhelmed. Then she remembered what Kuri said and took a deep breath. _It's just a building._ Then she turned to a boy who seemed to know his way around.

"Excuse me, do you know where Numair Salmalin is?" the boy bowed and led her through a complicated mess of twisting hallways and winding stairs. How would she ever find her way through this place? In no time, she ended up in front of the door marked "Numair Salmalin". "Thanks." she said to the boy and he left. Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door.

"Just a moment! I'll be right there!" she smiled at the sound of Numair's voice. She heard a crash and something very heavy fall to the floor. "Damn chair!! Gets in my way all the time!!" finally, Numair opened the door and smiled down on her. "Well hello Daine. You look splendid. Shall we be off?"

"Okay. I'm a bit nervous." Daine replied.

"Don't be. Jon and Thayet are very hospitable. Don't worry." he led her through the hallways to a large double door. Numair opened the door and Daine came face to face with the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He had bright sapphire eyes and coal black hair. Daine didn't usually like guys with goatees, but this guy was an exception. He smiled at Numair.

"Numair Salmalin. Good to see you my friend."

"Likewise." Numair turned to look at the most beautiful woman Daine had ever laid eyes upon. "You look lovely as ever, Thayet. When I walked in, I nearly fell over my feet staring at you beautiful face."

"Oh stop Numair." she looked at Daine. "And who is this?"

"Your Majesties, this is Veralidaine Sarrasri." Daine couldn't believe how beautiful the king and queen were. It was like she was trapped in some parallel dimension. Then she reminded herself that she actually was.

"Hello, Veralidaine." the king said. "I hope you will enjoy your stay in my palace for as long as you wish. After all, any friend of Numair's is a friend of ours."

"Thank you, Your Majesties." Daine answered quietly. 

"Pleas, call me Jon and My wife Thayet." Daine hesitantly bowed her head. Numair cleared his throat.

"Um…Jon? There is a small matter of where Daine is actually from…"

It turned out that Daine had nothing to worry about. Jon and Thayet were excited that Numair's spell worked and happy to have Daine with them. After speaking to her about what life in her world was like, they permitted her to leave and go where she pleased. She found her way to the stables and looked at all the horses. Some ignored her and some took the time to talk to her. They were all very well fed and happy where they were. Satisfied that the king knew how to take care of his horses, she walked into another stable next to a group of barracks. In here were ponies of different colors and sizes. They all looked up at her in surprise. ----Are you a pony? You're the strangest looking pony I've ever seen.---- Daine laughed. 

---No I'm not a pony. I'm a human.---- the ponies shook their heads.

---- No you're not. You may look like one but inside you're not. Inside you're People.----

"What's People?" Daine asked out loud.

----People are what humans call "animals"----

Daine laughed outright at this. "You mean I'm an animal?! Ha!!!! Yeah right!!!"

----Laugh all you want. You're still People.----

"I'm not an animal. I'm not special. I'm just an ordinary girl."

"You actually believe that?" a voice said behind her. Daine whirled to see Numair leaning against the stable door, arms crossed.

"What are you talking about?? Of course I'm an ordinary girl."

"Well you're not. You have an ability which no one has believed exists for hundreds of years. You have wild magic, and you have it in great abundance."

"What?! You're joking, right?"

"No. I saw you're aura. You have wild magic but you don't know how to control it. I can help." seeing the disbeleif in her eyes, he continued. "Why else do you think you can communicate with animals?"

"I just have a knack with animals, that's all."

"No, it's more than that. You have magic. All you need to do is develop it." he paused. "I'll let you think it over. Remember, I'm always here if you want to talk." he walked out and left her to think about wild magic and why she could talk to animals.


End file.
